1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus of a clock for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a lighting apparatus of a clock for a vehicle capable of improving night visibility and promoting a weight reduction and a cost reduction.
2. Description of Related Art
A clock mounted in a vehicle needs to have a condition capable of securing sufficient visibility at the time of driving at night.
A lighting apparatus of a clock for a vehicle for achieving this condition is configured to include a printed circuit board (PCB) 1 for supplying power, a light emitting diode (LED) light source 2 generating light, a prism 3 forming a wave guide to guide a travel of the light generated from the light source 2, and diffuser 5 uniformly diffusing the light guided from the prism 3 toward a dial plate 4, as shown in FIG. 1.
However, since the lighting apparatus according to the related art has the prism 3 configured at a front end of the light source 2 and the diffuser 5 configured at a front end of the prism 3, the prism 3 simply guides the travel of light and the diffuser 5 diffuses light. Therefore, since a portion of light diffused through the diffuser 5 is scattered (an arrow M1) to a side of the dial plate 4 and is dissipated, light loss may be caused, thereby reducing night visibility.
In addition, in order to secure sufficient visibility considering light loss, the number of light sources 2 needs to be increased. As a result, the number of parts, weight, and costs may be increased, respectively.
In addition, the dial plate 4 configuring a portion of the lighting apparatus of the clock which is mainly colored with white is used. However, the white dial plate 4 has a crash of colors with an interior material colored with a dark color (black, brown, or the like) to seek luxuriousness, thereby reducing luxuriousness of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.